A Very Merry Christmas
by Terra Alexis May
Summary: This story is about McFLY and some other people. It is mostly comedy, with a touch of romance. I hope you like this! Please comment to tell me what you think. Thank you. Terra Alexis May.


A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter One

Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry were all out one day buying presents for each other, and their girlfriends. Their names were Vicky, and Hannah. Sadly Tom and Harry didn't have girlfriends…

Vicky went out with Dougie, and Hannah went out with Danny. They both were great couples!

Vicky went with Dougie and Danny, and Hannah was left with Tom and Harry in the shops.

Hannah: "What should we get them?"

Tom: "I don't know, but it's gotta be good!"

Hannah and Harry agreed.

Harry: "Why don't we get Dougie a bra! Anyone know what cup size he is?"

They all laughed.

Hannah: "Ooo! What about this?"

Harry: "Too pink for Danny."

Hannah: "It's meant for Vicky!"

Harry: "Oops! Sorry!"

They laughed.

Tom: "Why don't we get Doug something for a kid? Like the kid he is! Haha!"

Harry: "Yeah! Go on!"

Hannah: "Yeah haha! As long as he isn't too offended by it…!"

Tom: "Nah, he won't be!"

Harry: "How about a toy train?"

Hannah & Tom: "YEAH!"

Harry: "What colour?"

Hannah & Tom: "PINK!"

Hannah: "Great minds think alike eh Tom!"

Tom: "Haha! Yep!"

Meanwhile, with Danny, Dougie, and Vicky...

Danny: "Come on let's split up, we'll cover more of the shop this way."

Vicky & Dougie: "NOOO!"

They shout as they grab hold of each other tightly.

Danny: "Ahh! Come on! I split up from Hannah, so you two can split as well."

Vicky: "I don't wanna leave either of you!"

Dougie: "Same here!"

Danny: "Ok then…" He said whilst laughing.

Dougie started to sing.

"We gotta stick together!"

Vicky and Danny laughed.

Dougie: "What! My Singing is quite good! So I don't know what you're laughing about!"

Vicky: "We're not laughing at your singing! I love it! And you as a matter of fact."

They smile as Dougie started dancing around the shop.

Vicky and Danny were in hysterics!

Vicky: "Come on Douglet there's no time to lose!"

They all laughed again.

Danny: Yeah come on before we get kicked out of here!"

They find presents for everyone and decide to pay. Then they exit the shop.

They are all breathless from laughing so much.

Danny: "Well, at least we got their presents!"

Vicky: "Yeah!"

Dougie: "Haha!"

They all smiled at each other, and start to walk back to the others.

Vicky: "Danny…?"

Danny: "Yeah?"

Vicky: "Where exactly are the others?"

Danny gives a blank face.

Danny: "I…Don't…Know…?"

Dougie laughs, and then rings Harry.

Dougie: "Hi Harry its Doug"

Harry: "Oh hi! You alright?"

Dougie: "Yeah thanks."

Harry: "Good. How's the shopping going?"

Dougie: "Oh I think we've done?"

Harry: "Good, we're nearly finished."

Dougie: "So where are you guys?"

Harry: "We're at Main Street, meet us near…Erm…"

Dougie: "We'll just meet you around there somewhere."

Harry: "Ok then. See ya soon Douglet!"

Dougie: "Haha! Ok, see ya soon!"

Dougie laughs and then hangs up.

Dougie: "They're near Main Street, and they're nearly finished so we best be making our way there now."

Danny: "Yeah."

They walk to Main Street and wait for the others to show.

A few minutes later, they show up…

Hannah and Danny, run to each other and hug, then kiss softly.

Hannah: "I've missed you!"

Danny: "I missed you too!"

Hannah starts to get a tear in her eye, Danny sees and embraces her.

Dougie and Vicky place their arms around each other and smile.

Tom and Harry hug as they felt left out.

Tom: "Come 'ere buddy!"

Harry starts to cry as he feels loved by Tom.

Chapter Two

Danny calls for a taxi home.

Danny: "Hi, I'd like to order a taxi please."

Company: "Yeah sure, where are you?"

Danny: "Just at the top of Main Street."

Company: "Ok, there should be someone there in about 5 minutes."

Danny: "Ok, thanks, bye."

Company: "Bye."

Danny hangs up.

Danny: "Someone should be here to pick us up in about 5 minutes everyone.

Tom: "Okay."

Seven minutes later, the taxi arrives, and everyone gets in.

Taxi Driver: "Where to?"

Tom: "Abbott lane please."

Taxi driver: "Ok…Hey, you guys look familiar! Who are you?"

Tom: "I'm Tom, this is Harry a…"

The taxi driver interrupts Tom.

Taxi Driver: "Hang on…You're…You're…"

Harry finishes his sentence.

Harry: "McFLY!"

Harry tuts.

The taxi driver, starts to drive off whilst saying…

Taxi Driver: "I knew it!"

Everyone stares at him blankly.

Taxi driver: "Sorry I'm Dave!"

Dougie: "Um…Hi?"

Dave: "My daughter loves you guys!"

Tom: "Ahh, cool!"

Dave: "Would you be able to sign something for her?"

Tom: "Yeah, sure."

Dave: "Thanks! And can I get a photo of you?"

Harry: "Haha, yeah, why not!"

They arrive at Abbott Lane.

McFLY sign a piece of paper addressed to 'Lily', and Dave takes a photo afterwards.

Dave: "Thanks guys! And good luck with everything!"

Dave shakes Tom's hand.

Tom: "Anytime! And, thanks!"

Dave: "See ya again maybe?"

Tom: "Might do if you're lucky!"

Everyone smiles at each other as Dave drives off.

Chapter Three

As everyone enters the house, Hannah and Vicky whisper quietly, and giggle.

Danny and Dougie both wink at them and smile.

Hannah and Vicky say to each other…

Hannah: "Oh my God! We're so lucky to have these guys!"

Vicky: "Hell yeah!"

They both scream quietly, as they realise that most girls would die to be in their situation!

And at this moment in time they are very thankful.

Everyone a part from Hannah and Vicky sit on the sofa watching TV.

Hannah and Vicky hug then quietly join the others.

Hannah Sits down next to Danny, and Danny puts his arm round her as Dougie does the same to Vicky.

Hannah and Vicky watch TV as Dougie and Danny smile at each other. Both of the girls look round to their boyfriend and smile.

Hannah kisses Danny passionately, and Dougie and Vicky also do that.

Harry and Tom look at them all and feel left out. They decide to kiss each other, and the others laugh at them.

They stop kissing.

Tom & Harry: "WHAT!"

Tom: "You can't blame us!"

Harry: "Yeah! It's not our fault if we feel left out!"

They continue to laugh as Tom and Harry carry on.

The others stop laughing and carry on too.

They all stop kissing, as the Mariah Carey song comes on "All I Want for Christmas Is You".

They stand up and dance slowly.

Hannah rests her head on Danny as he rests his head on hers.

Whereas Dougie, haha, he had his own idea…

Vicky rests her head on Dougie, and he grabs Vicky's ass. She screams, and makes everyone jump.

They all laugh.

Chapter Four

Christmas Day, everyone is asleep on the sofa.

Dougie wakes up and yawns.

Dougie: "Hey Vix, you awake?"

He flicks her ear and she wake up screaming.

Vicky: "ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!

She wakes everyone up and they scream too.

Dougie: "Vicky you awake?"

Vicky: "Am now…"

She yawns.

Everyone else yawns too.

Danny: "What is it?"

Hannah: "Dougie just wanted to know if Vicky was awake. He woke her up and made her scream…"

Danny: "Oh…"

Dougie: "Anyone fancy a cup of tea?"

Danny: "Yeah go on then."

Dougie makes everyone a cup of tea, and says…

"Everyone know what day it is today?"

They all say together: "CHRISTMAS!"

Dougie: "Oh, thanks!"

They are all gob smacked as they realise that Dougie didn't know what day it was, as he had been going on for months about it!

Tom: "Dougie you have been counting down the days till Christmas, and you didn't know it was today!"

Harry: "That's impossible!"

Dougie: "Nothing is impossible my friends…"

Hannah: "Huh?"

Dougie: "Scientists say one day it may be true that pigs can fly as the world and everything in it is still evolving."

Everyone is surprised by what Dougie has to say

Vicky: "Erm…Dougie…?"

Dougie: "Yes…?"

Vicky: "Where exactly did you learn that? …And how!"

Dougie: "TV darling! You know, I can learn!"

Vicky: "Yeah, but with you, we thought there was no hope!"

Everyone laughs.

Vicky: "No, I'm serious, believe it or not we all thought that…!"

Dougie is surprised...

Vicky hugs him.

Dougie: "I never thought that's what you thought about me…?"

Danny: "We don't mean to sound nasty!"

Hannah: "Not in anyway what so ever! Now let's all sit down and open our presents."

Hannah smiles hopefully, and everyone agrees with her.

They all sit down and open their presents, starting with Dougie…

Dougie opens his present excitingly.

Dougie laughs as he sees that it's a pink train!

Next it was Vicky's turn, it's was a camera!

Vicky: "Arw! Thanks guys! I'll need this if I want to be a photographer!"

Everyone smiles at her.

Chapter Five

Once everyone had finished unwrapping their presents, they all sat down and played some games…

Dougie looked outside…

Dougie: "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!"

Everyone looks at him and says: What!"

Dougie says in a soft voice;

"…It's snowing…!"

They all rush to the window to have a look.

Danny: "Whoa…"

Hannah: "…Last one outside is a rotten egg!"

They all run outside and start a snowball fight, then making some snow angels, and dance in the soft white snow.

They're all stood side by side, with snow falling on their heads looking at some mistletoe that had been placed just above where they were stood.

They all turn to each other and kiss.

A kid runs by and throws a snowball at Dougie.

Kid: "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone except Dougie: "Merry Christmas!"

Dougie says in an annoyed voice "Merry Christmas…"

The End


End file.
